Octoblock to the Rescue!
Octoblock to the Rescue! is an episode of Numberblocks. Plot The naughty Terrible Twos are making custard pies and Eight is tangled up. Can 1, 2, 3, two 4's, 5, 6, 7 and 8 save the day and stop 4 Terrible Twos making Octonaughty and defeat him and put him in the pie? Learn how to make 8 with the Numberblocks. Story The Terrible Twos are making custard pies. Eight crashes in through the roof and catches them. The Twos throw the pies at Eight, but he misses. Then the blue-masked Terrible Two lassos Eight with a rope. He tries to break the rope, until the purple-masked Terrible Two tells him that the rope is made of pure octonite, so his powers are useless. However, Eight signals the Octo Signal and his friends will be here any moment. The blue masked Terrible Two tells that his friends will fall into The Terrible Twos‘ troublesome traps. Eight doesn’t seem so sure. Outside, the Numberblocks 1-7 see the signal and enter the Terrible Two's Lair. Seven and One enter the first door, but they fall in a trapdoor. Seven doesn’t think landing into it was lucky, but that was... 7 + 1 = 8 Eight leaps out of the trap, before he separates into Seven and One. Six and Two enter the second door. The room was full of snakes and ladders, Six's favorite game. Six rolls a dice, which shows 2. They move two spaces. Two thinks someone’s cheating but unlucky for them they were startled by snakes and they slide down on them. 6 + 2 = 8 Eight climbs the ladders until he reaches the top. He then separates into Six and Two. Five and Three enter the third door. There's a cage hanging from the ceiling. Three and Five are not meant to walk under the cage. Just then, Three sees a triangle shaped spotlight and Five tells Three to resist it but she hops on anyway. Five then sees a star shaped spotlight and gets her guitar out and plays a tune. Suddenly, the cage catches them. Three wasn’t finished with her juggling but she knows the Grand finale. 5 + 3 = 8 Eight bends the cage bars to free himself before he separates into Five and Three. Four enters the fourth door. He looks in a magic mirror to clone himself. The two Fours then get trapped in a giant bubble but they know of a strategy. 4 + 4 = 8 Eight pops the bubble before he separates into two Fours. Meanwhile, the Terrible Twos then try to dunk Eight in a giant custard pie, until the Numberblocks 1-7 stop them. One and Two press a button which frees Eight. But the Terrible Twos have a trick or two up their sleeves. They use two magic mirrors. 2 + 2 + 2 + 2 = 8 In other words... 2 x 4 = 8 Or... 2^3 Octonaughty appears! Eight prepares to fight him, while 1-7 assemble into four Eights. Octonaughty tries to escape, but he doesn’t know what‘s down in the pit and falls into the pie. The Numberblocks 1-8 laugh at his defeat. Gallery Octoblock Gets Caught! Surprize Surprize, CUSTARD PIES!.PNG|"Surprise, surprise, custard pies!" F3A66D48-80E8-43F9-AB71-38180A9732D9.jpeg|HE'S OCTOBLOCK! 19E15BDA-0357-480A-86C2-4D4902B2A230.png|Weren’t expecting Eight to crash in, Terrible Twos? CB61B4BA-EA3C-408E-A916-C60812D162D3.png|Numberling magic! BA343EA5-72B6-4A30-BE79-BDC880DD720F.jpeg|Eight’s icon, apparently F213F8B9-70DA-44E1-94AF-CCDDFD64873A.jpeg|Octo-Signal C9565347-B3C9-43B2-87A0-638B30C57F2E.jpeg|And they say that splitting up is a bad idea. Not if you add up to eight. Seven Plus One EB6ACA0F-9566-4791-AA0D-A16A421ABE62.jpeg|“That wasn’t very lucky!” 7Pogo2.JPG|"But that... 7lki.PNG|...was!" E22BDE3B-B700-44E4-A8DF-3CC9DEE0A4EF.png|"Seven... 63507B4A-37BD-4DB6-827B-B40288B39C8B.png|...plus one... 90891803-B05A-4732-8A6E-724FF4269616.png|...equals eight!" E74FAAB9-A4A9-49FD-90DC-6B655BA4FB8C.jpeg|Octoblock, leap! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, leap! Six Plus Two E7A15C30-C8A9-420F-A364-8AEE5A14D79C.jpeg|Anacondas and Escalators F77D2070-E11F-4DFF-8D5C-C00B5EC4A9C3.jpeg|“My favorite game.” E32C6375-F4BD-48FF-82D5-B4DFCC63DBE7.jpeg|Two spots on the dice! 01806230-6A8D-4EA1-90BE-F20333EAD1BE.jpeg|“Hey! Someone’s cheating!” 3E790B59-388D-4CB8-9559-0C355142A15A.png|6+2=8 F0ED3158-BEB8-4719-95C7-804FF0C1C2ED.png|“Octoblock, climb!” Five Plus Three 3B9FD802-F481-45D7-B82F-EA1C45D8455E.jpeg|“Don’t walk under the cage.” 58320533-16E2-4CC5-B667-478CAE880C9C.jpeg|“Oh, I, I could just, no...” E2266B1B-4651-4C32-A0BA-890255873C2C.jpeg|“Resist it, Three!” A653E42B-B72C-4246-849E-BB3BA184ACC4.png|She just lands on there anyway. 67CA9FAF-8E8A-4B64-AF69-E39485C8F704.jpeg|Uh oh. 5DFEB89A-5C93-4023-8A87-36E360E6FF9C.jpeg|!? 4BC6F3DE-F47F-4971-85BC-CAB2931840CC.jpeg|Starlight, star-Numberblock not so bright. A1AAF5B9-FD21-46FA-BACB-D7DCEE657B92.png|She just grabs her guitar like nobody cares. 9E5FD82F-1CBB-49F7-9825-A37C52F431C3.jpeg|“I’m a star!” 9326A03D-2D5D-4065-A731-212FE139B5C1.png|You do realize the cage is on you, right? D261BE87-824D-4386-9F81-64D94D2BB4F8.png|And... the cage falls on them. D444A7C7-E071-43F6-A421-5DDC6BBE4C0A.jpeg|Dang it. 13F5A984-362E-4FAF-85F7-ECEEF973E97D.jpeg|"Five... 96FDA564-766D-48AC-8B6E-65839022B983.jpeg|...plus three... A8605A14-EB98-4B2D-8E9F-1C605185923E.png|...equals eight!" 9D4C10EB-9436-4310-BFA2-47628A0D152E.jpeg|“Octoblock, bend! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, bend!” F3599965-9C40-43EA-8B45-8244ABC7DFB6.jpeg|Five and Three leaving the cage. 7319ECF8-AE78-4AF2-A344-45A282E22254.jpeg|Five’s guitar banjo Four Plus Four 0462F773-5978-4455-9D80-02B2081753A9.jpeg|Duplic8 (Get it? 4+4=8?) 21931987-2132-4FCB-BC21-09BA11E732F8.jpeg|“Round things! It’s got us!” 4059F629-A949-446C-8121-A1C5C9D1C876.png|"Two lots of four... C364EA7F-22BB-407E-AC53-8349D8023E1C.png|...equals eight!" 265F6A7C-FCD8-495D-BDEE-3F87B70245CE.png|“Octoblock, pop!” B1A1B21A-7348-40C1-B97B-C77D9DF82F8B.png|“1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, pop!” Everyone vs. Terrible Twos ECE6327F-A8C9-422B-ACF6-96886C142ECE.jpeg|“Prepare to be pied, Spiderblock!” 6265E910-8FD8-4D03-A776-0556A5B1BAD4.png|One to Seven acting like they’re superheroes! 2490417A-45BB-4C13-BF8C-E037E2F8888F.jpeg|“OutNUMBERed”! 7EE033B9-C127-4A3F-8686-E88DCE22B878.jpeg|Seven tells Dora to open her backpack by herself! BA1FAFBC-F3AE-4F9A-8415-29DFB84FDF7E.jpeg|Two and One press the button 0297D53E-3CFE-49BF-AA14-1146E4C0D533.jpeg|"We've got a trick or two up our sleeves!" 651FD9CD-E0D4-4812-95E9-2DE1F6C68C14.png|"Four lots of two... 42CD10B1-52DD-4E27-8021-1C25773CAB49.png|...equals... Octonaughty.PNG|...EIGHT!" You met your match!.PNG|"You've met your match!" Octoblocks vs. Octonaughty 4F7E04DA-0679-4670-B7DA-42D8A54062FE.png|“Octoblocks, assemble!” 3E5EC937-10C3-4D41-9E5B-34547134756A.jpeg|Number bonds to eight! 60B7062B-2A94-44D2-ACDF-68284730309B.jpeg|Four Octoblocks EC7EE19D-213F-4CE0-A702-B8B7ADA10ADF.jpeg|Five Octoblocks vs One Octonaughty 9407C9EB-B4F5-4242-BCBC-808788155987.png|“Octonaughty, escape!” 6516AD08-6861-4FE3-9D28-D35410665FB7.png|Octonaughty starts to escape! 75FB0673-1AB7-449C-964C-E788ED38FEFD.jpeg|“8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1, escape!” 0C38B86A-93E0-4660-8267-68DC8C5B84F2.png|“Escape!” BDF10E34-0800-4ED2-A0A0-0CCD085FF0A1.png|Octonaughty doesn’t know what’s down there... 97FD545A-D3AD-4825-948D-8BB9BF69F598.png|“Uh-oh.” 209F0CA3-FA99-47CD-872A-9138EC062961.jpeg|“I spy with my little PIE, a very naughty Numberblock!” Trivia * Four stays as a square the entire episode. * This is the first, if not only time that equation magic is used in comic style. ** In this style, the Numberlings are outlined white. * This is the first, if not only time there are more than two Eights. ** There are six Eights in one scene; five are Octoblocks and one is Octonaughty. * Octonaughty is the first villain to first appear in Season 3, if you don’t count the last five episodes. * This is the fourth episode Eight is the biggest Numberblock. * This is TSRITW’s second favorite episode of Season 3. * Octonaughty is the opposite of Octoblock as he counts backwards and he has a more high pitched slang voice than the regular Octoblock. *Five left her guitar in the cage. References *Octonaughty’s name might be a reference to another show on CBeebies, Octonauts. **He is also a reference to the Joker, from the Batman series, as they are both opposites to the hero. *The Octo Signal refers to the Bat Signal, from Batman. *"Octonite" is a reference to "Kryptonite", a fictional element in the Superman series that disables the eponymous hero's powers. *The Terrible Twos calling Eight "Spiderblock" is a reference to Spiderman and Two accidentally calling Octoblock "Spiderblock". *Eight's rallying cry "Octoblocks assemble!" refers to "Avengers assemble!" from Marvel's Avengers. Video Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Round Thing Haters